


Getting There

by twoshotrobot



Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [17]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yunho helps Yeosang out in dance practice.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Weird Ateez Sex Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Getting There

Yeosang was pretty good at isolations. He had enough control to body roll, at least. He even had the strength to push himself off the ground for the floor work. Combining those elements, however, was what threw him for a loop. Monitoring himself in the studio's mirror, he looked more like a seal than a sex god when he tried to body roll off the ground.

"You're getting there." Yunho was remarkably kind about Yeosang's failings. He already demonstrated the move a couple of dozen times by then, and only then was the hint of exasperation coming through. "Let's try something new. Try doing it against a wall first just to make sure you've got the body movement right."

"Alright." Yeosang planted his hands against the wall. The technique was right. He rolled slowly, face running up the wall. Everything was sound, but it still just looked wrong in the mirror.

"Hold on. You really do have the foundation. Just try to time everything a little differently." When Yunho grabbed either of his hips, Yeosang thought he'd be guided into the right rhythm. That's why when the next instruction of, "Feel what I do," came, he froze feeling the body roll against him. With Yunho's height, his crotch was more on his lower back than his ass, but in the mirror it looked no less suggestive.

"I think I'm getting it. Show me again?"

Without hesitating, Yunho repeated the move. Even just above the ass, the angle really did make it look like Yunho was outright dry humping him.

"One more time, I think. Maybe a little slower."

Through the mirror, he saw Yunho's brows shoot up, then a small smile spread on his mouth. He grabbed both of Yeosang's hips and lifted, forcing Yeosang on the balls of his feet so his ass was a little more in line with his crotch. This time, the move landed square, crotch to ass.

"Need me to show you again?" Yunho waited for an answer, keeping himself pressed up against Yeosang.

"Yeah," Yeosang breathed. "At least a few more times."

Yunho pretended he was demonstrating at first with slow, somewhat distant thrusts. As he got harder, the distance of his hips snapping to Yeosang's ass got shorter and shorter until he was undeniably dry humping him. Pressed close with the rocking of his hips, Yunho just looked so big over him. Still on his tiptoes, Yeosang pushed his ass back. Yunho reached around to grope Yeosang over his sweats, pressed further and further up against the wall until he was nearly sandwiched between.

"Keep your hands on the wall," Yunho whispered against the back of his neck.

Yeosang nodded, both hands planted while Yunho guided Yeosang's ass right back out, having him bent over.

"Do you trust me?"

Forever sweet. Yeosang would've done just about anything at that moment to get Yunho to touch him again, so he nodded frantically.

He trusted Yunho with his life, but his heart still spiked at the grip on his waistband. His bottom half bared in one fell swoop where instinct almost took over to pull his pants back up to keep from exposing himself. He kept his eyes on the mirror, watching Yunho looking intently, mouth gaped, nearly drooling.

Before he could even start to foresee where it was going, Yunho dropped to his haunches and dove face first into Yeosang's ass.

Okay. He didn't expect that. Gungho, tongue first like a dog starved, slurping loudly between the lip smacks. He dug his tongue in, grabbing tight to both of Yeosang's hips for a moment until he was noticeably hard. He removed a hand to fondle himself over his sweats.

Yeosang jacked himself off, throwing a look over shoulders mesmerized by Yunho's face buried in his ass, by the feel of Yunho's tongue wet on the rim. It felt kind of good, but mostly warm and wet and weird. He looked over at the mirror just as Yunho pulled his huge hard cock over top.

That was the kind of enthusiasm that put Yeosang over, earning a hasty, strange orgasm in the practice room where he felt the ring of his ass tighten around Yunho's tongue involuntarily.

That seemed to be what did it for Yunho, spilling into his own hand, his sweats and onto a small dribbling puddle on the floor.

Instead of meaningful clean up, they poured water from their water bottles onto their hands. Yunho on his face, wiping it off with the hem of his shirt. Kind of gross, but Yeosang wasn't about to criticize the guy who'd both just eaten his ass and was still helping him learn a pretty crucial dance move for an upcoming event.

The floor got the same treatment, water poured over it to sort of spread the mess and just hope it dried clean enough where no one would notice.

"Alright, try it now."

Yeosang resumed the move on the floor. A little better, but it felt like he just about dragged his lower half like a beached mermaid.

"You're getting there."

What it really sounded like was that they hadn't even left square one.

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 2021 and my preemptive new year's resolution is more rimming scenes


End file.
